cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamui Katsuragi
Kamui Katsuragi is a main character in the Cardfight!! Vanguard anime. Personality A youngster with a big mouth and the skill to back it up. He's very enthusiastic and energetic about Vanguard and doesn't care who his opponent is so long as they are not weak in his eyes. He hates being looked down upon because of his size and age. He also has a crush on Aichi 's little sister, Emi , and constantly vies for her attention, even going as far as to refer to Aichi as his older brother. Kamui is almost always accompanied by two other kids; the one wearing glasses would make a comment, and the one with the topknot hair would abbreviate what was just said and end most of his sentences with "-ssu!" Kamui is the second person to defeat Aichi in a game of Vanguard. Kamui has commented that he likes to take the second turn at the beginning of a game as doing so gives him the first chance to attack. Kamui battles using a Nova Grappler Deck that is based on Machines, and his ace is Asura Kaiser. Strategies are usually just plain brute force while being supported with various card skills. Biography Anime Biography An ambitious cardfighter who regularly takes on opponents several years his senior. Kamui has an intense crush on Aichi's sister, and most of his actions in the series revolve around impressing her. Years ago he was bullied for being short, but Daimonji Gouki eventually helped pull him out of his depression. As time went on, Kamui learned from Gouki that strength was more than a physical concept. Of Team Q4, Kamui competes with Kai for the top spot as the best raw fighter, but where Kai is cold and emotionally distant, Kamui is ruled by passion and impulsive outbursts. Manga Biography Quite boasting on his skills in Cardfight, he openly shouted out loud in Card Capital that he will fight against the strongest Cardfighter in this shop. Misaki told Kamui to be more quieter or she will ban him. He said that he was sorry. Misaki pointed to Miwa, Aichi, and Kai as the strongest fighter. Miwa said that he was the strongest , but Kai said that he never won against him then Miwa said that he lost to Aichi then Aichi said he lost to Miwa. Kamui was confused and decided that they were the strongest group so he will fight them all. Miwa then procceed to fight against Kamui, but lost. Miwa didn't understand why he lost. Kai explained that Kamui was strong so he told Kamui to fight against Aichi. Aichi, at first, he wasn't really confident on the match though Kai said that Aichi was good enough to advance to the next step. Kamui couldn't protect himself so he lost with Aichi winning. He announced that he wanted to be more like Aichi, but Miwa said that he should be more like him. The circle mess once again cause Kamui to freak out which he should aim to be. Season 1 He shown to be battling against Izaki when Aichi went to Card Capital to buy a booster pack. He won the match and with his two friends, Eiji Saga and Reiji Uno, started to boasted about him being the strongest player here which didn't really win any support from the other players, just annonyance to be fair. When Aichi asked if he could fight him, Kamui outright said no as Aichi looks like a beginner and he does not want to tarnish his record by fighting a newcomer. In the end, Morikawa ended up fighting and losing to him. Then Emi showed up from the doorway and Kamui got the "love at first sight" sign. He tried to impress her, but she instead moved to where Aichi was and started to drag him home. When he and his two friends saw this, they thought that Aichi and Emi were boyfriend and girlfriend. The next day, Kamui came back to the shop to battle Aichi. Along the way he taught Aichi some pointers to help with his skills in Cardfight while hoping that Emi would leave Aichi for him instead. Although Aichi was winning, Kamui won in the end. Aichi was confused at what Kamui wanted when Emi came to the shop. He and his two friends were annoyed at Aichi when Misaki said out loud that she couldn't really figure which is the older one here. They were confused until Misaki told them that Aichi and Emi were brother and sister. Then Kamui started to call Aichi his "older brother" in hopes that he can win approval from Aichi so that he win Emi's heart. Season 2 Kamui will be taking part in Asia Circuit and will travel around Asia to fight different fighters, along with the rest of Team Q4. In episode 93, he obtained Ultra Beast Deity, Illuminal Dragon. Season 3 Kamui now goes to Aichi's middle school. Deck Season 1 Kamui uses a Nova Grappler deck in the series, his strategies are usually just plain brute force while being supported with various card skills or standing his units. During the begining of the series, his starter vanguard is Battleraizer and his ace is Asura Kaiser. During the first shop tournament, his deck focus switches to Mr. Invincible and he adds Rock the Wall to his deck to aid his soulcharge. During the second regionals, his deck changes it's focus to the Blau ride chain. He also focuses more on standing his units. Season 2 In season 2, his deck receives addition from the Breaker of Limits booster pack and his starter vanguard is changed to Beast Deity, White Tiger. Before the Singapore stage, he edits his deck and focuses on Beast Deity, Azure Dragon and using its Persona Blast. With this deck, he wins in all his matches in the Singapore stage. His winning streak with this deck is stopped by Tetsu during episode 78. Raizers After his visit to the vacation island, he rebuilds the deck with a Raizer build, featuring Perfect Raizer as his main Vanguard. As Perfect Raizer removes his own Rear Guards to power up, Kamui makes up for his losses by using cards with skills that allow him to draw, such as Street Bouncer and Magician Girl, Kirara, or by Soulcharging Raizers from the Deck by reintroducing Mr. Invincible. Beast Deities Deck]] Kamui then reverts back to his previous Beast Deity tactics for the last leg of the Circuit. However, this deck has a more balanced strategy between offence and defence, with Kamui still using draw skills and Draw Triggers from his Raizer deck. His ace card is the crossride Ultra Beast Deity, Illuminal Dragon, which he combines with various stand strategies such as resting his new Beast Deities, then standing them, giving them extra power. Third Season Deck 2]] {{Template:Deckles||grade 0 = *Beast Deity, Riot Horn x1 |grade 1 = *Beast Deity, Hilarity Destroyer x2 *Beast Deity, Blank Marsh x1 *Tough Boy x1 *Twin Blader x3 |grade 2 = *Beast Deity, Hatred Chaos x2 *Beast Deity, Golden Anglet x1 *King of Sword x1 |grade 3 = *Beast Deity, Ethics Buster x2 *Ultra Beast Deity, Illuminal Dragon x1 |trigger units = *The Gong x2 (Draw Trigger) *Red Lightning x2 (Critical Trigger) *Minimum Raizer x1 (Critical Trigger) *Wall Boy x1 (Heal Trigger) Kamui change his Nova Grappler based on Beast Deities. {{Template:Decklist||grade 0 = *Beast Deity, Riot Horn x1 |grade 1 = *Beast Deity Max Beat x1 *Beast Deity, Desert Gator x2 *Beast Deity, Blank Marsh x1 *Beast Deity, Solar Falcon x2 |grade 2 = *Beast Deity, Brainie Papio x3 *Beast Deity, Damned Leo x2 *Beast Deity, Hatred Chaos x1 |grade 3 = *Beast Deity, Ethics Buster x2 *Strongest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Extreme x1 |trigger units = *Beast Deity, Bright Cobra x1 (Stand Trigger) Trivia *Kamui Katsuragi is the only Q4 member who did not appear in Season 1 Episode 1 Battles External Links Character: Katsuragi Kamui Kamui's Character Song Stand Up! The Song!! Saikyou Ore-sama Ride! Vol.4 Kamui Katsuragi "Saikou no Trigger"/ Emi Sendou "Egao ni Eru" Saikou no Trigger Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Nova Grappler Deck Users Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters